fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus tear Rapunzel's dress
At the living room, Mother Gothel, Dr. Facilier, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Venus walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Mother Gothel was now wearing a crimson ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and bloomers, along with a gold shawl with a hood. Dr. Facilier was still wearing his regular outfit. Sailor Moon was now wearing a royal white ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and a feather with beads in her hair. Sailor Venus was now wearing a royal orange ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and a feather with beads in her hair. As Facilier opened the door, he told the girls one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his Highness, be sure to--" "Wait!" A voice called. It was Rapunzel, who was now wearing her red party dress with the matching shoes, beaded necklace, and bloomers. She was also carrying a red purse to match, "Please, wait for me! Isn't lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Mother Gothel, Facilier, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Venus were stunned to see Rapunzel in her red party outfit. But Tod, Copper, and the woodland creatures watched down from the stairs, smiling. "Rapunzel?!" Sailor Venus gasped in shock. "Mom, dad, she can't!" Sailor Moon added, and she and Sailor Venus panicked. "Girls! Please!" Facilier demanded, and Mother Gothel said, "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Rapunzel?" Rapunzel smiled, and Mother Gothel and Facilier slowly walked towards her. "And I never go back on my word." Mother Gothel continued. Rapunzel gulped in fear as Facilier grinned, "How very clever." "Wait a minute, there's something strange going on." Tod added curiously. "These beads. They give it just the right touch." Facilier said. Rapunzel just smiled. "Don't you think so, Sailor Venus?" Mother Gothel asked. "No, I don't. I'' think she's--" Sailor Venus said angrily, but she gasped, realizing those were ''her red beads, and she exclaimed, "Ugh! Why you little thief!" "She is not!" Copper shouted, marching towards the Sailor Scout, about to fight, only to get his tail pulled by Tod. "They're my beads!" Sailor Venus shouted, "Give them here!" She snatched the beads, breaking them off and scaring poor little Rapunzel. "Oh, no!" Rapunzel exclaimed, clutching her neck. "Oh, and look! That's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" Sailor Moon yelled, ripping her red sash off Rapunzel's dress. Soon, Sailor Venus joined her. "Oh, my goodness! Don't! Please, stop! You're hurting my feelings!" Rapunzel sobbed. As Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus continued tearing Rapunzel's dress, the German princess panicked, crying as Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus called her derogatory names, like "thief" and "ungrateful." "Girls, girls! That's quite enough." Facilier demanded with a calm, haughty look. Even Mother Gothel gave a calm, haughty look. He opened the door, and the girls walked outside in a haughty way (except Sailor Moon, who feels sorry for Rapunzel). "Sorry about that, Rapunzel." Sailor Moon said as she turned to her stepsister, looking at her sorrowfully and sadly walked outside, catching up with Sailor Venus, who was in the carriage. "Hurry along now, both of you." Mother Gothel said, "We won't have you upsetting yourselves." She and Facilier turned to Rapunzel, who was now standing in her ruined dress, and they said, "Goodnight." As Mother Gothel and Facilier closed the door, Rapunzel gasped in fear. Then she started crying, running to the garden, and sobbing with Tod, Copper, and the woodland creatures watching her. Rapunzel ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Tod, Copper, and the woodland creatures felt sad that Rapunzel had been abused by her wicked, nasty stepparents and mean, vile stepsisters. Category:Cinderella Category:Cinderella Fanmake Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Cinderella spoofs Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Tears Someone's Dress